Like father, like lover
by Yaoi-Otaku-Girl13
Summary: When Riju tries to get his father's attention it turns into something terrible for Riju and Shunsuke...Rated M for yaoi lemons and rape...pairings, ChisatoXRiju and ShunsukeXChisato!


Chisato sat bored in his study, staring blankly at the screen in front of him. He sighed to himself; once again he was having a terrible case of writers block,

"The deadline is tomorrow and I'm not even three quarters of the way done," he said to himself in an exhausted tone, he had been up all night but hadn't written a single a sentence. All of the sudden he heard a small voice,

"Papa? Where are you Papa?" it was his beloved son Riju. Perfect timing, he was just about to go crazy with loneliness and boredom,

"In my study, Riju!" he said in a singsong manner. Riju popped his head in the door and giggled,

"Was I interrupting your work? He asked, Chisato shook his head and gestured for him to come in, Riju complied and sat on his knees next to his young looking father smiling, Riju looked at the screen and then bolted his eyes angrily at Chisato. Chisato could feel his stare,

"W-what's wrong Riju?" he asked nervously. Riju frowned at him,

"There's not a single word on this page, you should get working!" Riju scolded, Chisato looked into his eyes,

"_Such a sexy expression_," he thought as Riju continued to go on, "_If only it were mine…_" Riju snapped his fingers in Chisato's face,

"Papa, were you listening?" Chisato grabbed Riju's arm and pulled him so that Riju was on his lap,

"No, I was too busy looking at your adorable, angry face," he said seductively as he nuzzled his nose on Riju's neck, Riju moaned softly,

"Papa, what are you doin-AH!" he cried and Chisato put his hand up the young boy's shirt and began to tease his nipples and suck on a sensitive part of the pink-haired boy's neck,

"Papa, this is wrong, stop it!" Riju begged. Chisato slid his hand down his son's pants and wrapped his hands around Riju's member,

"But your already starting to get hard here" he said flirtingly as he began to stroke it softly. A moan escaped Riju's soft pink lips that was silenced by a bruising kiss as Chisato pumped Riju's member at a faster pace, causing the boy to cry out in ecstasy,

"P-Papa, stop teasing me pleas-KYA!" he moaned loudly and he unexpectedly came in the older man's hand, tears left his eyes and met his cheeks,

"Did that feel good Riju?" Chisato teased before biting his ear, "I can make you feel even better," he growled softly as he pushed Riju so he was bent over the computer desk, his back facing Chisato. The older man slid his hand into Riju's pants and slowly slid his index finger into Riju's constricted entrance; this made the boy quietly moan,

"Papa, please st-"his protests were silenced by Chisato's hand over his mouth,

"Quiet Riju, if you don't the neighbors might here you, and then I would have to punish you," he scolded inserting his middle finger causing Riju to yell in pain, of which was muffled by Chisato's hand. Tears streamed for his eyes as the older male spread his finger apart like scissors inside the young teen. He tried to move and escape from the man, but Chisato just pulled out his fingers and pinned Riju to the desk,

"Bad boys must be disciplined," he snarled as he pulled his hard member from his pants, aligned his hips and forcefully put it in his tense hole. Riju had never felt pain like this before, the stretching of his skin, the feeling of his father's hard length ramming into his inner walls nonstop, every thrust was like a knife.

As Chisato began to thrust his hips faster and harder, Riju's breathing came out in large gasps,

"Papa, papa, more, it feels, ah~ so good!" Riju cried in pleasure. Chisato had no problems complying as he pushed with all of his force into Riju's sweet spot, "Yes there~! More please Papa more~!" he begged, soon enough Riju felt a knot in his stomach, as did Chisato,

"Riju, come with me," Chisato groaned. They both let out loud sighs and moans as the released; when Chisato pulled out Riju collapsed to the floor unconscious, he was tired out. Chisato picked him up and took him to his room,

"Good night my precious Riju" he spoke softly "You're mine now" he said as he slowly closed the door.


End file.
